Norway's Leaky Problem
by Vic09
Summary: Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekazu. Warning: OOC, language fail maybe?, contains omorashi/wetting, failed genre maybe?. Norway and Iceland went picnic. They shared room together in Ice's cottage which is near woods and there will be some stories about Norway wet himself. This will be an OMORASHI/WETTING series. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Iceland started to packing. He and Norway planned to go picnic. Ice won a lottery, and got a very nice cottage.

"What is the cottage look alike, Ice?"

"It's very beautiful. There's a woods near it, and also have a river with the waterfalls. The scenery from the window is also very good!" said Iceland while carried his supersized bag.

"Would you like me to carry that?" Norway asked. "But you have to call me 'big brother'"

"No, I'm fine," Ice started to blush. "And I won't call you that,"

"Why? This is just a word. C'mon, just say 'big brother'"

"No!"

"'Big brother'"

"I won't!" Ice's face was turning red now.

"You look so cute" Norway pinched Ice's cheeks. "I just want to tease you a little". Ice just blushed and didn't say a word.

* * *

After they rode a bus and walked from the station, they finally arrived at Ice's cottage at the night.

"This is the best room," said Iceland. "You can see the waterfall from here," He pointed at the window.

"It's good, you'll take this room won't you?"

"Of course! Do you want this room too? I'll share this room with you if you want,"

"Ok" Norway agreed. "It's not usually you want to share a room with me,"

"Because it's the best room!" Ice walked to the chest, pull out an extra bed and placed it on the floor. "You'll sleep there, Nor," Norway just nodded.

"I'm tired, go sleep now," Ice locked the room, placed the key somewhere and fell to his bed, the main bed. He slept just in seconds.

"What a kid," Norway sighed. 'I'm not sleepy, I think I'll read a book before sleep' He thought.

He opened his book and read. When he reached page 118, he felt a little twinge in his bladder. But he decided to bear it until he finished reading. His bladder was going more uncomfortable and he really needed a toilet when he finally reached the last page.

Norway quickly closed the book. He jumped from the bed to the door. There was no bathroom inside their room, so Norway had to find a toilet outside.

"Oh, Man. Ice locked it," Norway sighed as he found the door can't be opened. He ran to Ice's bed. "Ice, please. Unlock the door now," But Ice couldn't hear. He was so tired that he had a deep sleep. "Ice, c'mon. Where's the key anyway?"

Still no answer. Norway shook Iceland's body, but it didn't work. "Ice, please..." Norway couldn't bear his bladder anymore. Moreover, the sound of the waterfall near the cottage annoyed him. He tried to bear it by his hand, but unfortunately the small stream of urine spurted out.

Norway sighed. 'Oh God I'm pissing my pants. No, no, not in front of him. No way. Please...'

Luckily the room was dark and he hoped Ice won't see it if he wake up. But Norway had to wake him up unless he would wet himself more. "ICE! WAKE UP, NOW!" he cried.

Ice still slept. Norway gave up. He tried to look for the key. "Where? Where is it? I saw him locked the key but where did he place it?"

It's very hard to search while you bear your bladder. Norway felt the bladder was releasing his urine. 'Oh no,'. Now he hoped Ice won't wake up and he can find the key himself.

He spent a long time looking for the key, and still not found. Worse than it, his bladder release more urine and soaked his pants. The floor was also flooded by his piss.

"Stupid," Norway cursed himself. He felt his bladder now didn't twinge anymore, but he didn't realize that it wasn't empty yet. He pulled his pants and shirt off and tried to dry his mess with his shirt. He wore his pajamas and threw his soaked pants and shirt near his bag, tried to hide it. He hoped Ice won't notice it when he already wake up.

He went to his bed. "Goodnight," Norway whispered. Then he slept.

* * *

Iceland woke up from his wakeless sleep. He yawned."Morning, Nor," he said to his brother. But no answer. He still slept. Ice smelled something like urine. "What is it?"

And then Ice saw some liquid dripped from his brother's blanket. Curiously, Ice opened Nor's blanket and shocked.

Norway woke up and saw his little brother in front of him, holding his blanket. He felt his bed wet, and smelled like urine. He saw his own bed, saw the smelly liquid pools around him and realized that he just had wet his bed. Norway blushed so badly, he couldn't even stare his brother.

"Nor- Nor... I can't believe you..." Iceland choked when he said that.

Norway couldn't say a word. All he could do was just sit on his wet bed with the red face. Wetting the bed is so embarrassing, moreover your little brother saw it!

* * *

"Nor, Nor!"

"Ice, I've told you to call me big brother, right?"

Iceland smiled mischievously. He remembered the last night when his _big brother_ wet his bed. He put his mouth near Norway's ear and said, "I won't call 'big brother' to someone who still wet the bed,"

* * *

My first omorashi fic, and I don't usually write an English fic so I'm sorry if there's language fail in my fic. Norway omorashi is so hard to find so I write it myself. I'm in mood to write omorashi fic because I just had wet myself this morning :P. I especially like Ice's last line. It's a weird dream but I want a big brother who still wet the bed.


End file.
